2nd Generation
by TCKing12
Summary: This is the story of the adventures of The Rugrats's children during their toddlerhood. What is different then the adventures that their parents went on? Read this to find out.
1. Pilot, The Newest Addition

**Chapter 1: Pilot, The Newest Addition**

_Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 6th 2025"_

It was a cold Monday night at Peter (Me) and Kimi's castle in Richmond. Kimi had just finished reading a bedtime story to Charles and Rachel, who Chuckie and Nicole had brought over because they had some work to do with the Java Lava, in the living room when she felt the twins inside her stomach kicking her again. Kimi smiled and she looked at Charles and Rachel.

"Those are your little cousins, Abigail and George, in there. They're kicking!" Kimi said, smiling at Charles and Rachel, who's eyes widened with curiosity. She then asked "Do you want to feel them?".

Charles and Rachel nodded and Kimi took Charles and Rachel's little hands and put them on top of her swollen stomach, and she let them feel their cousins kick. Charles and Rachel jumped and laughed when they felt it. Just then, Peter walked into the living room.

"Sounds like we're having fun in here!" Peter said.

"Yes we are. Charles and Rachel just felt their cousins kick for the very first time! And I'm so excited! The twins will be here any day now!" Kimi replied excitedly.

"Yeah, they sure will. But for right now, it's time to get these two off to bed! Let's go, Charles and Rachel." Peter said.

Peter picked up Charles and Kimi picked up Rachel and they carried them to the guestroom, which was where they were staying for the night, and they laid Charles down in a blue racecar bed and Rachel in a pink princess bed. Peter and Kimi said goodbye to their niece and nephew and then left the room.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 7th 2025"<em>

The next day, Charles and Rachel awoke to a hacking sound. They got up from their beds and they headed into to the bathroom, where they saw Kimi hunched over the toilet, throwing up. Worried looks spread across Charles and Rachel's faces, but then their expressions changed because they realized what their aunt was trying to do. They couldn't wait to get to daycare, where they could tell their friends what they had recently found out! Everybody was anticipating the birth of Charles and Rachel's little cousins and the princess and prince of The Confederacy, but it wasn't until now that they figured out where babies came from.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto, California, January 7th 2025"<em>

Later that morning, Peter and Kimi drove to Modesto, where they drove to a Daycare Center that was called Sugarwave Daycare Center. After arriving at Sugarwave Daycare Center, they led Charles and Rachel up the sidewalk of the Sugarwave Daycare Center to the door, where they were met by two women. The first woman was named Carly and she had black hair and emerald green eyes and was wearing a red dress and the second woman was named Mindy and she had brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a blue dress.

"I see that Charles and Rachel are here today." Carly said, as she took Charles and Rachel from their strollers.

Mindy turned to Kimi.

"So, your highness, how far along are we?" Mindy asked, as she took the diaper bag from the stroller.

"I could be due any day now." Kimi replied as she wheeled the stroller away from the door.

"Have a nice day, Charles and Rachel." Peter said with a smile as he and Kimi left the daycare center.

* * *

><p>Carly and Mindy carried Charles and Rachel over to the play area, where they sat the two toddlers down with their friends, Adam, Benjamin, Megan, Emily, Cassi, and Darin, who were all playing on the floor.<p>

"Now you play here, and soon Taffy will be here for our morning sing along." Carly told Charles and Rachel as she and Mindy put Charles and Rachel down on the floor.

Meanwhile, Taffy, who retired from being in bands and was still living in Modesto, decided that in order to kill time, she would come in every morning and do a sing- along with the kids, since she was so good at it, and she was currently getting ready for the sing-along.

Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Emily, Cassi, and Darin sat in a circle, rolling a giant blue ball to one another.

"Hey, everyone, guess what?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Adam, Benjamin, Megan, Emily, Cassi, and Darin asked simultaneously.

"I figured out yesterday night where me and Rachel's younger cousins are." Charles replied.

"Where are they?" Cassi asked.

"They are in my Aunt Kimi's tummy! Me and my brother felt them kick! It was funny!" Rachel replied with a giggle.

"But if they are in your aunt's tummy, then how will they come out?" Emily asked.

"And how did they get there in the firstest place?" Adam asked.

"Well, I saw my aunt trying to throw them up this morning, but they must be too big to fit through her mouth because they didn't come out." Charles replied.

"Oh wow." Emily whispered.

"But how did your cousins get there in the firstest place?" Cassi asked.

Before Charles and Rachel could reply, Camden walked into the toddler play area from where she was coloring with the 4 and 5 year olds and overheard the conversation.

"Once again, you stupid babies don't know anything. Haven't you heard about the birds and the bees?" Camden asked.

The others shook their heads. Camden sighed.

"Well, bees lay eggs, and not all of the eggs turn into bees. Some of them turn into babies. So the bees give the leftover eggs that don't turn into baby bees to any nearby birds, who then carry them to mommy and daddy's mailbox, leave them there, and then, mommy eats them for breakfast, and, well, it grows in mommy's tummy and becomes a baby! Camden said. She then asked "Get it?".

"Well, my Aunt does like to eat eggs for breakfast so two of them must have been my and Charles's younger cousins!" Rachel replied with a smile.

"Exactly." Camden said.

"Wow. Thanks for explaining it, Camden." Charles said with a smile, really excited for his Aunt to make his new little cousins appear.

"No problem." Camden said with a shrug, before skipping back to the other side of the room where the older kids were.

As soon as Camden had left, Taffy showed up, along with Susie, who decided to take off from work for the day.

"Kids, Taffy is here for our sing-along, however, today she brought a special guest! The famous singer, Susie Christianson!" Mindy said.

"Hi, kids. I'm Susie and I can't wait to sing a song with you today." Susie said with a smile, as Taffy sat down in a chair and got her guitar all set up.

"So what are we going to sing with the mini's this week?" Taffy asked.

"Well, since two of the kids, Charles and Rachel Finster, will be expecting two cousins any day now, why don't we sing the song I sang at Adam's Grandma Didi's baby shower in 1997?" Susie asked.

Taffy nodded and she strummed a few chords on her guitar so that she could get warmed up and started.

"Okay, Susie, you lead us off." Taffy said.

Susie nodded and she started to sing the song that she sang during Didi's baby shower. As she sang, Camden joined in and the two of them finished the song together, while Carly picked up her accordion and Mindy came over with an accustic guitar. After they finished the song, the group continued to sing nursery rhymes. Adam, Rachel, Benjamin, Emily, Darin, and Cassi, who couldn't talk to grown ups yet, just danced to the music, while Charles, Megan, and Bob sang along with the other kids.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 10th 2025"<em>

3 days later, it was Friday and everybody was hanging out at the Pickles house. Tommy and Lil, Chuckie and Nicole, Phil and Wally, Angelica and Harold, Susie and Stephen, Dil and Wendy, Zack and Regina, and Jesse and Tiffany were all seated around the kitchen table, having a conversation and having drinks. Kimi was also there, but Peter wasn't there because he had to go to an important meeting with his Generals.

"Did you hear about what my daughter did the other day with Susie at sing-along at daycare? They sang the same song that Susie and Angelica sang at your mom's baby shower when she was about to have Dil." Harold told Tommy as he took a sip of his cup of coffee.

"Oh, that's neat!" Tommy said.

"Yeah, and Camden sang Angelica's part perfectly!" Susie said.

The rest of the grown ups nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Kimi started to feel funny. She stood up from the table, but just as she stood up, water exploded from beneath her and it went all over the kitchen floor. Kimi started to panic.

"Oh no... it's time... my water just broke..." Kimi said with a panic, gripping on to the table.

The other Rugrats got up and they started to help Kimi.

"Relax, Kimi, I'll help you since Peter isn't here, but first, I'd better go let Charles and Rachel and the others know what is going on." Chuckie said, getting up from the table and walking into the other room, with Nicole following him.

"And I'll call Peter and let him know what is going on." Angelica said, taking out her cell phone and calling Peter's phone number.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Cassi, and Darin saw what was going on. They saw the water hit the floor and watched as Kimi was breathing heavily. Chuckie and Nicole then walked into the room and Chuckie picked up Charles and Nicole picked up Rachel.

"Charles, Rachel, your aunt, your mommy, and I need to go to the hospital so your aunt can have your younger cousins, but we'll be back soon." Chuckie said, as he and Nicole gave Charles and Rachel hugs and kisses on their cheeks and they set the two siblings back down on the floor.

Tommy then walked up to Chuckie and Nicole.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, no, we'll be fine. We'll give you a call as soon as the twins are born and you can bring the kids to come meet them." Chuckie replied.

Chuckie and Nicole then walked over to Kimi and they helped her out the front door.

Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Cassi, and Drin watched out the window as Chuckie, Nicole, and Kimi disappeared down the street in Chuckie's car.

"Why does your aunt have to go to the hopcickle, Charles and Rachel?" Darin asked.

"I don't know. She did say something about her water breaking and a bunch of water went on to the floor." Charles replied.

"Nah, I think your aunt just forgotted she was potty trained." Adam said.

"We're not even potty trained and we've never had a accident that big." Emily said.

"Hmmm, I hope my aunt will be ok." Rachel said worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry, Charles and Rachel, your aunt will be fine." Bob said.

"Well what are we gonna do until Charles and Rachel's cousins are born?" Megan asked.

"I know, why don't we play The Fun Way Game?" Bob asked.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"Oh, my mommy said that it was just a game that she and her friends played with Mr. Finster and Charles and Rachel's aunt when their Grandma Kira and Grandpa Chaz were opening up their coffee shop." Bob replied.

"Oh, okay. I guess we could play." Emily said.

Bob nodded and he went and found Susie.

"Mommy, can me and the other kids play The Fun Way Game?" Bob asked.

Susie smiled.

"Of course, sweetie." Susie replied.

Susie then let the other Rugrats know that the kids wanted to play The Fun Way Game and they agreed to play, so The Rugrats walked out into the living room.

"So how do we play?" Nicole asked, after taking a seat on the couch with Chuckie.

"If I recall correctly, we're supposed to hide all of my nephew's toys and let the kids try to find them." Phil said, as he scooped up Adam's toys, most of which were electronic, and he went all over the house, hiding them.

Phil then handed the toys to the other Rugrats, who went around and hid them all over the house. Unfortunately, they kept hitting buttons on the toys and the kids overheard the noises from Adam's toys. And five minutes hadn't even passed when Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Cassi, and Darin had found all of the toys and brought them back into the living room./

"Oops, I forgot that today's toys make noise. I guess that I should have turned them off before hiding them." Phil said, looking at the stack of electronic toys that was before him on the floor.

"Yeah, they don't make toys like they use to." Lil said with a sigh.

"Whatever happened to the days when kids used their imaginations to play with toys?" Chuckie asked.

"I have no idea." Tiffany replied.

Meanwhile, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Cassi, and Darin were bored.

"Daddy, what can we do now? I'm bored!" Camden asked angrily.

"Now calm down, sweetheart, let's think of something else we can do." Harold replied.

Nicole went into the kitchen and got out a stack of coloring books and crayons and the kids all had fun coloring in the book. Of course, Adam, Rachel, Benjamin, Emily, Cassi, and Darin had trouble staying in the lines, since they were only 2, but everyone had fun coloring anyway. Meanwhile, Charles turned to a page of the coloring book that had a large heart on it and he got a brilliant idea.

"Hey, look! A heart! I could color this in and give it to my new younger cousins!" Charles said, picking up a red crayon off of the floor and beginning to color.

Megan came over and helped Charles color inside the lines and she was quite artistic for a 3 year old.

After Charles finished his picture, the kids played with blocks before they became bored. Several hours passed, and after playing with nearly everything in the house, everybody was hungry. So Dil fixed up Reptar macaroni and cheese, which was macaroni pasta shaped to look like Reptar, Dectar, and Robosnails, and he fed the kids dinner. By now, Charles and Rachel were starting to grow impatient and they were about to lose hope.

"Guys, I don't think me and Charles's little cousins are ever going to come." Rachel said with a shrug, as she took a bite of her macaroni and cheese.

Just as Rachel said that, the phone rang. Tommy walked over to the phone and he saw that it was from Peter, so he answered it.

"Hi, Peter." Tommy said.

_"Hey, Tommy, guess what?"_ Peter asked.

"Are they here?" Tommy asked.

_"Yeah, they are."_ Peter replied.

Tommy didn't say anything else. Instead, he hung up the phone and headed back to the table with a huge grin on his face.

"Everybody, they are here! Let's go!" Tommy said.

Tommy grabbed Adam, Chuckie and Nicole grabbed Charles and Rachel, Phil and Wally grabbed Benjamin and Megan, Angelica grabbed Camden, Susie grabbed Bob, Dil grabbed Emily, Zack grabbed Cassi, Jesse grabbed Darin, and Harold, Stephen, Wendy, Regina, and Tiffany helped out their spouses. Once everyone was ready, they headed off to the hospital.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 10th 2025"<em>

When they got to the hospital in Richmond, which was called The Richmond City Hospital, The Rugrats and their children went to Kimi's room. Upon entering the room, Charles and Rachel looked over to see their aunt and uncle sitting next to one another in Kimi's bed, smiling and holding 2 little bundles in their arms. One of the bundles was wrapped in a pink blanket and the other bundle was wrapped in a blue blanket. The two bundles were twins, each Fraternal and of separate genders. The first twin was a girl that had curly dark purple hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes, and the second twin was a boy that had short dark purple hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Chuckie and Nicole sat Charles and Rachel down on the bed and Peter and Kimi laid their new cousins down in front of them.

"Charles, Rachel, I'd like for you to meet two people who are very special. I present your new younger cousins, Abigail Watanabe Albany and George Watanabe Albany!" Kimi said very softly and quietly.

Chuckie and Nicole reached out and touched the top of their younger cousins heads.

Meanwhile, Chuckie became confused.

"You chose Watanabe as Abigail and George's middle name?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, Abigail and George are their first names, which me and Peter picked out mainly because we like the names. And we picked out Watanabe because it used to be me and my mom's last name." Kimi replied.

Chuckie nodded in understanding.

Just then, Abigail and George started to cry and Charles and Rachel looked at them.

"Oh, don't cry because we're gonna have lots of fun!" Charles said excitedly, as he gave George a hug and Rachel gave Abigail a hug for the very first time.

Peter walked up to Abigail, George, Charles, and Rachel and he smiled.

"I wouldn't worry, you two. Babies cry a lot when they're first born." Peter said.

"Yep, uncle Dilly cried a lot too. Phil and Lil thought he was broken, but I just told them, he was just a little loud." Said Tommy. Darin, broke out into a smile, happy to be a big brother, as he continued to stare at Keenan, who was now in his daddy's arms.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 13th 2025"<em>

A few days later, Abigail and George were brought home from the hospital and Kimi was nursing them. As she did that, Charles, who Chuckie and Nicole had dropped off for the day, climbed up on the couch and showed Abigail and George the picture of the heart that he had made the day they were born. Abigail grabbed it and started to drool on it.

"I think Abigail and George might be a little too young for that, sweetie." Kimi said, taking the picture out of Abigail's reach and putting it on the table where neither one of the children could reach it and Abigail and George returned to nursing on their mother. Kimi smiled and said "But I know what we can do.".

* * *

><p>Later that night, when Abigail and George were in bed and When Charles was in the bed in the guestroom, and before Kimi switched off the light, she stapled the picture of the heart on the wall above Abigail's crib and then she used a copying machine to make another copy of the picture of the heart, which she stapled on the wall above George's crib.<p>

"There, now this special picture is in a special place." Kimi said, as she led Charles out of George's room.

She led Charles into the guestroom. When they were in the guestroom, Kimi helped Charles into the guestroom's bed and then hugged Charles before turning off the light closing the guestroom's door.


	2. Barbecue Story

**Chapter 2: Barbecue Story**

_"Location: Modesto, California, May 2nd 2025"_

It was a warm Friday afternoon in Modesto and the Albany, Pickles, Finster, Deville, Frumkin, Christianson, Wehrenburg, and Barrow families had gathered at the Pickles house for a barbecue. Stu was grilling burgers, wearing a Chef's hat and an apron while making home movies with his camcorder.

While everything was going on, Adam toddled through the tall grass in his backyard, pretending that he was exploring the Jungle. Numerous bugs crawled around him and Adam picked up one of the bugs, which was a stripey beetle with large pincers. He giggled and lifted it towards his mouth.

Just then, Lil noticed what Adam was doing and she ran over.

"Adam, no!" Lil cried.

Lil scooped her son into her arms at the last second, stopping him.

"Don't eat that, you don't know where it's been!" Lil scolded.

Lil then tossed the bug away, not noticing as it landed on the shoulder of Randy, who was chatting to Betty. Randy didn't notice the beetle until it's pincers clamped onto his nose.

"Ow!" Randy yelped.

Randy pulled the bug off of his nose and he threw it away. The bug then flew in the direction of Harold, who was talking with Chuckie and Phil. The bug landed on Harold's chest and he cried out in alarm.

"Get it off me, get it off me!" Harold cried.

Harold swatted it away, sending it flying back into the grass from where it came.

Meanwhile, the adults were setting up for the barbecue. Stu was still making the burgers, Phil, Lil, Betty, and Howard were setting out salads and condiments on one table, and while the adults weren't looking, Camden attempted to raid another table that was loaded with deserts.

Lil set Adam down in the playpen with Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Emily, Cassi, Darin, Abigail, and George and then she headed back to Tommy.

Meanwhile, Didi walked up to Stu.

"How are those burgers coming, honey?" Didi asked.

"Great, Didi. They'll be ready in no time." Stu replied.

Meanwhile, the toddlers were talking to each other.

"I hate Barbecues. There's nothing for us to do." Benjamin grumbled.

Adam got an idea.

"I know! We can play with my new ball!" Adam said happily.

He held up the ball, which was green with a red stripe around the middle and a picture of an white star on each side. It seemed to twinkle and the babies looked at it it in awe.

"Wow, Adam. Where did you get that?" Abigail (who could speak and walk at 4 months of age because of a spell that was created by Yen Sid that would allow her and George to walk around was placed on her and George) asked.

"My grandpa gave it to me. It's my most favouritest toy in the whole wild world" Adam replied proudly. He then said "Here, Charles, catch!".

Adam threw the ball and Charles held his hands up to catch it. However, Camden reached out and took it right out of the playpen.

"Nice toy." Camden said, smirking and inspecting the ball.

"Give me my ball, Camden!" Adam ordered, glaring at his 2nd cousin.

"Ask me nicely." Camden teased.

"Give me my ball, please!" Adam ordered.

"Pretty please with sherries on top?" Camden asked in a sing song voice.

Adam frowned. He had played this game with Camden before and he didn't like it.

"Give me my ball!" Adam ordered.

"Say 'Camden is the nicest, prettiest, bestest person in the whole wide world' first." Camden replied.

"GIVE ME MY BALL!" Adam ordered.

Adam made a grab for his toy, but Camden jerked it away before he could grab it.

"Well, if you can't be nicer than that, I guess you'll never sees your dumb old ball again." Camden taunted cruelly.

Camden then tossed the ball high into the air, sending it sailing over the fence into the next yard. The babies gasped in horror.

"I'm leaving. You babies are no fun to play with." Camden said as she walked away, not caring at all about what she had just done.

The other babies looked at Adam.

"Don't worry, Adam." Emily said.

"Yeah, it was just a dumb old ball anyway." Darin said.

However, it wasn't just a dumb old ball. Not to Adam. The little 2 year old boy began wailing at the top of his lungs, quickly drawing the attention of Lil.

"What's wrong, Adam? What happened?" Lil asked.

Lil rushed over and scooped her son into her arms.

"Aw, cheer up, Sweetie, that's a good boy." Lil cooed.

Over his Mother's shoulder, Adam could see over the fence and, in the distance, his ball! He stopped crying, instead letting out a squeal of joy.

"There we go, all better now." Lil said softly.

Lil smiled, kissed Adam's forehead, and set him back in the playpen before heading off to mingle with the other adults.

Once Adam was back in the playpen, the babies became confused.

"Why did you stop crying?" George asked.

"Yeah. You could have gotted anything you wanted!" Darin said.

"I saw it!" Adam replied.

"Saw what?" Charles and Rachel asked in unison.

"My ball! It's over the fence!" Adam cried happily.

"Over the fence?" Benjamin asked, frowning.

"But who knows what's on the other side of that fence?" Cassi asked.

"She's right, Adam. Maybe you should just forget about it." George said.

"Forget about it?" Adam asked in disbelief. He then exclaimed "I can't forget about it, it's my ball!".

"But, Adam, it in the next yard! And you're only a baby!" Charles cried.

"A baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do!" Adam said, using his dad's line from when he was a baby.

He then picked up Tommy's toy screwdriver, which Tommy had given to Adam because he wanted his son to have it, and he used it to unlatch the playpen, which fell open.

"Who's with me?" Adam asked.

All of the babies stepped forward.

"Okay, let's go!" Adam announced.

The babies nodded and they walked out of the playpen.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Stu was still cooking burgers. Behind him, the babies toddled by unnoticed, heading for the fence.<p>

"Stu, how much longer are they going to take?" Didi asked.

Didi had asked that because the other adults were becoming impatient.

"I can't rush these things, Didi." Stu replied.

Meanwhile, the babies had reached the fence.

"It's too high! How are we going to get through?" Charles asked.

"Don't worry, Charles. We will find a way." Adam said.

Adam then looked at all of the fence and he noticed something. He walked over to a certain panel of the fence and he pushed it open to make a gap just big enough for a toddler to squeeze through.

"The fence is broked, remember?" Adam asked.

The babies then crawled through the fence and into the next yard.

"Where is the ball, Adam?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know exactly, but it's here somewhere." Adam replied. He then thought of something and said "Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way.".

The other babies agreed with him and everyone headed off in different directions.

During Benjamin and Megan's search, they came across a brick barbecue in the yard. Benjamin opened the hatch at the bottom and poked his head inside.

"Hello?" Benjamin asked.

That caused a cascade of soot to pour down onto his face. Benjamin frowned while Megan giggled.

Meanwhile, Charles was by himself and he found a hollow log. He poked his head inside it to have a look to see if he could find Adam's ball.

"Nope, the ball isn't in here." Charles said.

Unfortunately, when Charles tried to get out again, he found himself stuck. "Uh-oh."

Meanwhile, Rachel, Emily, Cassi, Darin, Abigail, and George did not have any luck either, and they soon met up with Adam, Benjamin, and Megan by a fountain.

"Did you find it?" Adam asked.

"Nope." Emily replied.

"Me neither." George said.

The other babies shook their heads and Adam frowned. He then realized that the search party was missing a member.

"Where's Charles?" Adam asked.

"Over here!" Charles's voice replied.

The babies rushed in the direction of his voice, finding him still trying in vain to free himself from the log.

"Charles! What happened?" Adam asked.

A stream of muffled words came from the log, but Adam couldn't hear them properly.

"Huh?" Adam asked.

"I said I was looking for the ball when I got stucked." Charles replied.

However, Charles's words were more muffled words. The others nodded, and with the combined strength of nine toddlers, Charles was soon free.

"Are you okay, Charles?" Benjamin asked, concerned.

"Am I okay?" Charles asked, fuming. He then said "First, Adam maked me break out of the playpen, then he lead us to a place that I know nothing about, and then I gets my head stucked in a tree, and for what, huh? Nothing! I wish that Adam never even sawed that stupid ball!". He then turned to Adam and asked "Where is it, Adam? Where? Where?".

"There!" Adam replied, pointing into the distance.

Way out on the other side of the yard, next to a doghouse inside a pen that was, unknown to the babies, the home of a very vicious dog, sat Adam's ball.

"I knowed we'd find my ball!" Adam cried, rushing over to the pen.

Once the babies were over at the pen, Adam turned to Charles.

"Come on, help me up!" Adam said.

Charles gave Adam a boost to help him into the pen, then Megan gave Charles a boost. Meanwhile, after spotting the children, the dog growled from inside it's house, rattling the chain that kept it bound there, but for now the toddlers remained blissfully unaware of the danger that they were in.

"So, who's next?" Abigail asked.

"No one. All of you stay here. Me and Charles will get the ball and then come right back." Adam replied.

"Okay." Cassi said.

Adam and Charles then headed over towards the doghouse. The ball still seemed to twinkle. Adam smiled, reaching out towards it...

And then he heard a growl.

Adam looked up just in time to see the dog came charging out of the house towards him and Charles.

"Come on, Adam! Let's get out of here!" Charles cried.

"Not without my ball!" Adam yelled.

The dog reached the end of it's chain, straining against it as it snapped and snarled at the children. Adam bravely stepped back towards it, reaching for his ball.

After a few seconds, Adam grabbed the ball, grinning. However, his joy was short lived when the dog's chain began to break.

"Okay, guys, I got it! Let's go!" Adam cried.

Adam and Charles fled back towards the edge of the pen. Adam boosted Charles, who lingered at the top, reaching for his friend's hand.

"Adam, come on! Jump!" Charles cried.

"I'm trying!" Adam cried desperately.

Adam reached up, but Charles's hand was just out of his reach.

"It's too high, I can't reach you!" Adam cried.

Suddenly, the doghouse broke and the dog charged. Adam screamed.

It all became too much for Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Emily, Cassi, Darin, Abigail, and George. They fled back into Adam's yard, rushing to the arms of their parents. Noticing them, Lil glanced towards the playpen, gasping in horror to find it open and empty.

"Adam!" Lil cried, looking around. She then looked at Tommy and cried "Tommy, I can't find Adam!".

After hearing about what happened, Stu abandoned the barbecue and he joined the adults in the search for the missing children. Peter was about to join them when he heard a scream. Peter stepped onto the table and he spotted the screaming Adam over the fence in the distance. He took out his jetpack from his haversack, put it on, and then flew towards Adam.

Meanwhile, the dog had just reached Adam and was about to snap him up in it's jaws. But before the dog could do that, Peter flew down into the pen, aiming his sword at the dog. The dog was so startled by Peter that he whimpered and scurried back into it's doghouse.

"Peter!" Adam cried happily.

"I'm here, Adam." Peter said.

Peter grabbed Adam and then he grabbed Charles before using his jetpack to fly back to Adam's yard.

* * *

><p>Back at the Pickles house, the adults were still searching frantically for the missing children.<p>

"Adam? You there?" Stu asked desperately, peeking inside a trash can.

Suddenly, Didi gasped.

"Stu, look!" Didi cried, relieved.

Stu turned around to see Peter landing on the yard with Adam, who was still clutching his ball, and Charles.

"Oh, my baby!" Lil cried.

Lil swept Adam into her arms, showering him with kisses, while Chuckie and Nicole got Charles. Tommy walked up to Lil and Adam.

"You gave us quite a scare, little man!" Tommy said.

Stu and Didi turned to Peter.

"Thank you, Peter. You saved Adam." Didi said.

"No problem, Didi." Peter said.

Suddenly, Betty spoke up.

"Anyone else smell something burning?" Betty asked, her nose wrinkling.

Stu turned around and he saw that the grill had caught on fire in his absence.

"My burgers!" Stu yelled.

* * *

><p>That night, the babies sat in the grass with their parents and grandparents, watching awestruck at a fireworks display that was going on.<p> 


	3. Let There Be Light

**Chapter 3: Let There Be Light**

_"Location: Modesto, California, May 10th 2025"_

It was a Saturday night in Modesto. At the Pickles house, Adam was in his bedroom and he was playing with the light switch in his bedroom, making the light turn on and off.

Just then, Lil walked by Adam's bedroom and she noticed what he was doing.

"Adam, what are you doing in there? You're suppose to be in your bed by now." Lil asked.

She then saw Charles, who was staying at the house for the night, on the floor.

"You too, Charles." Lil said.

Lil picked up Adam and Charles and she put them in Adam's crib. She then turned on Adam's Reptar nightlight and turned off the lights.

"Sweet dreams." Lil whispered.

Lil then left the room. Adam yawned and attempted to fall asleep, but Charles spoke.

"Oh no, it's happening again." Charles said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"It happens every time the lights go out, Adam. First the air gets flat, then all the creepy shadows come out, and then all the monsters come out of the closet." Charles replied.

"That's not true, Charles. There are no closet monsters, and besides, not all the light is gone because we've still got the nightlight." Adam said

"Yeah, I guess you're right, the nightlight will keep the monsters away." Charles said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in the basement, Stu was working on the anti-gravity playpen, which he had stored away because it never worked. But now since he was a Grandfather of 2 kids and it had been 33 years since he had last worked on it, he decided to take it out and try to get it to work.<p>

_"Hopefully, this will work and we can use it for Adam and Emily."_ Stu thought.

Stu tinkered with the anti-gravity playpen. Once he was done, he activated it and parts on it started to move.

"Yes, it works!" Stu exclaimed.

Suddenly, like before, he blew a fuse. The lights went out all over the neighborhood.

Tommy, Lil, Dil, Wendy, and Didi had been sitting in the living room when the lights went out. Wendy got up and she carefully approached the top of the basement stairs.

"Dad, all the lights in the house are off." Wendy called out.

"I'm aware of that, Wendy." Stu called out, annoyed.

Stu tired to stand up from where he was working in the basement, but he accidentally bumped his head in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Adam's bedroom, Charles was freaking out.<p>

"It's never been this dark before, Adam! Where did the light go?" Charles asked.

"I don't know, Charles." Adam replied.

"Well, since the light is out, the closet monsters are going to get us!" Charles said.

"Come on, Charles, there's no closet monsters." Adam said, reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Charles asked.

"Of course I'm sure. There's no such thing as closet monsters. Every baby knows that." Adam replied.

Suddenly, loud pounding was heard downstairs. Adam and Charles screamed simultaneously.

"It's a closet monster! AAAHHH!" Adam screamed.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, someone was knocking on the door. Lil opened the door to find Peter and Kimi with Abigail and George in their arms.<p>

"Hey, Lil! We heard that the power is out all over town so we figured that we would bring the kids over and we could have ourselves some coffee or something like that." Kimi greeted.

"We can?" Lil asked, confused.

"Always be prepared, Lil. We just so happen to have a battery operated percolator that will brew us any kind of expresso. But when we do that, I won't have any kind of coffee, since you know that I don't like coffee, but you two are welcome to have some. Let's put the kids upstairs and try it out." Peter replied.

* * *

><p>Back in Adam's bedroom, Adam and Charles were hiding under Adam's blanket. Suddenly, 3 figures appeared in the doorway. Adam and Charles screamed simultaneously until they see who it was.<p>

"Adam? George? Emily?" Adam and Charles asked in unison.

"Why are you two hiding under the blanket?" Emily asked.

"Because it's dark out there." Charles replied.

"But it's dark under there too!" Abigail said.

"Oh, I never thought of that." Charles said.

"Don't you guys know? All the lights are gone." Adam asked.

"Yeah, the lights are gone from everyone else's house too." George replied.

"Aren't you scared?" Charles asked.

"No, we aren't. Why should we be scared?" Emily asked.

"Because of closet monsters." Charles replied.

Abigail, George, and Emily gasped.

"Where?" Abigail asked.

"Over there. There's a ghost, and a witch, and a scary hat." Charles replied.

Suddenly, Adam realized something.

"Wait a second, you guys, I don't think those are closet monsters. I think it's something else." Adam said.

"Really?" Emily asked her cousin.

Adam nodded and he broke out of the crib with the screwdriver. Once he was out of the crib, he picked up a flashlight that was by the crib. He turned on the flashlight and began to search around the room, shining the flashlight on different things. While it was dark, the babies all gasped, but when the flashlight hit the objects, it was revealed that the objects were nothing but several assorted things like toys, clothes, and storybooks.

"Oh." Abigail, George, Charles, and Emily said, realizing that the objects wasn't actually scary monsters in the dark.

"See? It's just a bunch of old clothes and junk." Adam said.

Charles smiled.

"You know, I'm not ascared anymore. In fact, I can't believe that I ever was scared." Charles said.

No sooner had Charles finished saying that, when the battery died in the flashlight in Adam hand, turning it off and making the room dark again.

"AAAHHH!" Charles screamed.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, the adults were gathering objects that would be useful because of the power outage. While that was going on, Peter had opened portals to The World Of Disney and The World Of Nickelodeon and he went to Litwak's Arcade, Danville, and Retroville. While there, he told Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Phineas, Ferb, and Jimmy Neutron about the power outage and they agreed to help fix it, so they went back to the Pickles house and began helping Stu try to fix the power outage.<p>

* * *

><p>Back upstairs in the bedroom, Charles was now under a blanket.<p>

"Come on, Charles, that wasn't a real monster." Adam said.

"I don't care. I'm not coming out until the light comes back." Charles said.

"What are we going to do?" George asked.

"Well, I guess we have gotta get the light back." Adam replied.

"But how?" Adam asked.

"Maybe the light's hiding!" Abigail suggested.

"Oh great! If he's hiding, we'll never find him in the dark." Charles said from beneath the blanket, sounding slightly muffled and sarcastic.

"Don't worry, Charles, we'll find him." Adam said.

"You know, I wonder where the light goes at night when it gets dark." Emily said.

Suddenly, Abigail got an idea.

"Hey, I know. I remember once, a long time ago when I was really little, when my mom took me into the kitchen to get some milk. It was real late, way past my regular bedtime. That's when I saw the light, which was coming from the refrigerator! That must be where the light hides at night!" Abigail said.

"Yeah, I've seen it too!" George said.

"He's sure been in there a really long time." Emily said.

"Maybe he's stuck in the fridge and he can't get out." George said.

"Yeah! Maybe we're the only ones in the whole wide world who can help him." Abigail said.

"We've gotta do it. We've gotta go down to the kitchen and get the light out of the refrigerator." Adam said.

"Yeah!" Abigail and George said simultaneously.

"Yeah!" Emily said.

Charles sighed.

"Oh, alright." Charles said.

Adam nodded and he, Charles, Emily, Abigail, and George made their way out of Adam's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in the basement, Peter, Stu, Vanellope, Felix, Phineas, Ferb, and Jimmy were fiddling with the fuse.<p>

"How's it going down there?" Lil asked from the top of the stairs.

"Any minute now, Lillian. We just need to twist something a little bit tighter." Jimmy replied.

All of the sudden, the lights came back on.

* * *

><p>In the hallway, Adam, Charles, Emily, Abigail, and George saw the lights come on.<p>

"Yay! It came back!" Charles said.

Just as soon as he said that, the lights went out again.

"Oh no." Charles muttered.

"No worries, Charles. We just saw the room all lighted up and there's no monsters." Adam said.

The babies then walked out into the living room and passed through it. As they did, Dil was trying to light a fire in the fireplace. However, he didn't notice them and the babies continued walking. Eventually, they made it into the kitchen.

"Where is it, Adam? I can't see anything!" Charles asked.

Adam looked around and then pointed at the refrigerator.

"There!" Adam replied.

The babies approached the refrigerator and they tried to open it, without much luck.

"We've gotta get up there and grab the door." Adam said.

"But how?" Charles asked.

Suddenly, George got an idea. He reached into a pouch that he had on his Royal Gray Confederate Uniform and pulled out a rope.

"Good idea, George!" Adam said.

Adam and George threw the rope around the door handle of the refrigerator.

"Come on, you guys, help us." Adam ordered.

Abigail, Charles, and Emily grabbed hold of the leash and they started pulling on the door.

* * *

><p>Down in the basement, Peter, Stu, Vanellope, Felix, Phineas, Ferb, and Jimmy were continuing to work on fixing the fuse.<p>

"Not this one." Phineas muttered, looking at a connector.

* * *

><p>Up in the kitchen, the babies continued to pull at the refrigerator door handle.<p>

* * *

><p>Back down in the basement,<p>

"Not this one." Vanellope muttered, looking at a connector.

* * *

><p>Back up in the kitchen, the babies still continued to pull at the refrigerator door handle.<p>

* * *

><p>Back down in the basement, Peter, Stu, Vanellope, Felix, Phineas, Ferb, and Jimmy finally made a breakthrough and they had found the right connector to fix the fuse.<p>

"It must be this one." Jimmy said.

"Well, try it out." Stu said.

Jimmy nodded and he activated the connector.

* * *

><p>All of the sudden, the lights turned on just as the babies finally got the refrigerator open.<p>

"Wow" Adam, Charles, Emily, Abigail, and George said in unison, as they glanced at the light in the refrigerator.

* * *

><p>The lights came on in the living room and Tommy, Lil, Dil, Wendy, and Kimi breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

Peter, Stu, Vanellope, Felix, Phineas, Ferb, and Jimmy ran up the basement stairs and into the living room.

"Guys! We did it! We did it!" Vanellope announced.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the babies were happy because they had gotten the fridge open.<p>

"We did it! We did it!" Adam, Charles, Emily, Abiail, and George said.

Emily looked at Adam.

"Hey, Adam, why did you think the light was hiding in the fridge in the first place?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was afraid of the dark too." Adam replied.

Lil then walked into the kitchen and she noticed the babies.

"Adam!" Lil shouted, surprised. She then turned to the living room and shouted "Hey, Tommy, look who's rummaging around for a midnight snack.".

Tommy walked into the kitchen and looked at Adam, Charles, Emily, Abigail, and George.

"How in the world did you kids get in here?" Tommy asked.

Peter, Kimi, Dil, Wendy, Stu, and Didi walked over.

"We thought these little rascals would be afraid of the dark." Didi said.

"Not these kids. They're not afraid of anything." Wendy said.

Didi nodded and she picked up Charles, while Tommy picked up Adam, Dil picked up Emily, and Peter and Kimi picked up Abigail and George.

'"Well we better get you kids off to sleep! It's way past your bedtime!" Lil said.

Peter and Kimi said goodbye and left with Abigail and George and they started making their way back to their castle. Lil took Adam, Charles, and Emily back upstairs to bed and Tommy closed the open refrigerator door.


	4. Abigail's Wonderful Life

**Chapter 4: Abigail's Wonderful Life**

_"Location: Modesto, California, May 18th 2025"_

It was a Sunday afternoon in Modesto. At the Finster house, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Emily, Cassi, Darin, Abigail, and George were admiring a CD in a jewel case that across the room from the playpen.

"That's the neatest thing I ever sawed!" Emily said.

"Yeah!" Megan said.

"Let's go play with it!" Adam said.

"Wait! I don't think this is such a good idea. That's my grandfather's favorite toy!" Abigail said.

"But look how shiny it is!" Adam said.

Abigail looked at it and she realized that Adam was right. The CD was indeed shiny.

"Well, now that you mention it, it is kind of shiny." Abigail said.

"And look how silvery it is!" Charles said.

"And look how round it is!" Rachel said.

Abigail thought about it before sighing.

"Oh, I guess we can play with it if we're really, really, careful." Abigail said.

The babies walked out of the playpen and went to get the CD out of its case. Once they got the CD out of its case, they returned with it to the playpen.

"Wow!" the babies said in unison.

Just then, Camden walked into the room.

"Hey, babies! Do you want to play Pin the Tail on the Diaper?" Camden asked. She then noticed Abigail with the CD and asked "Hey, Abby, what you got there?".

Abigail hid the CD beneath a teddy bear and looked at Camden.

"Oh, nothing, we were just playing one of our silly little baby games." Abigail replied.

"Hmmm." Camden murmured. She then said "Hey, I think I overheard Adam and Emily's grandmother say there were cookies outside!".

The babies all ran over to the window to look out the window, but they saw absolutely nothing. Meanwhile, while their backs were turned, Camden took the CD out from beneath the teddy bear.

"Hey, Camden, there are no cookies out there." Darin said.

"Huh. I guess I misheard her." Camden said.

Charles looked beneath the teddy bear, only to find that the CD gone.

"Hey, you guys, it's gone!" Charles cried.

"What's gone?" Cassi asked.

"My grandfather's favorite toy." Charles replied.

Just then, Chaz walked into the room.

"Hey, kids, having fun?" Chaz asked.

He looked at the CD case and noticed that the CD was gone.

"Hey, what happened to my Lassy and Folk Dance CD? That was my favorite disk! It's gotta be around here somewhere...

Abigail became angry and she looked at Adam.

"You! This is all your fault!" Abigail shouted.

"What? Why is that?" Adam asked.

"I told you I didn't want to play with that toy, but you had to make me." Abigail replied angrily.

"But we didn't..." Adam started to say.

However, before Adam could finish speaking, Abigail spoke.

"And now it's lost!" Abigail exclaimed.

"But, Abby..." Emily started to say.

However, before Emily could finish speaking, Abigail spoke.

"I thought you guys were my friend. But no! You had to go and make me lose my grandfather's favorite toy!" Abigail shouted.

"But we didn't..." Benjamin started to say.

However, before Benjamin could finish speaking, Abigail spoke.

"That's the last time I'll ever listen to you guys!" Abigail said angrily.

George sighed.

" Come on, you guys, let's go. I don't think my sister wants to play with us right now." George said.

George led Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Emily, Cassi, Darin out of the playpen, leaving Abigail there all by herself.

As soon as they were gone, Abigail sighed, which Camden noticed.

"Hey, Abigail, what's wrong?" Camden asked.

"Oh, Camden, it's awful! I really messed things up this time." Abigail said.

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" Camden asked.

"Well, first, we played with my Grandpa Chaz's favorite toy, even though we weren't suppose to and I lost it." Abigail replied.

Camden gasped.

"That's awful!" Camden said.

"And then my grandfather came and sawed it was gone and got all upset." Abigail said.

"Oh no!" Camden said.

"And then I blamed my brother and the others, even though it wasn't really their fault. Now everyone's mad at me." Abigail said.

"Abby, I know just how you feel." Camden said.

Abigail looked at Camden.

"You do?" Abigail asked.

"Sure! You see, Abigail, there are two types of people in the world. People who make things better, people like me, and people who tend to get in the way, people like you." Camden replied.

Abigail sighed.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Abigail asked.

Camden shook her head.

"Not really, Abby. The bottom line is we would all be a lot better off without you." Camden replied.

Abigail sighed and walked off.

"Camden's right. Everybody would be a lot better off without me." Abigail whispered.

Abigail then made sure no one was watching her and left the house.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, Abigail was walking down the sidewalk. There was no one walking and no cars were going down the road. As she walked, a voice scared her out of her thoughts.<p>

"Hey, I don't think that's such a good idea." the voice said.

Abigail looked around.

"Who said that?" Abigail asked.

"Me!" the voice replied.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from a flash of white light. Where the flash had been was now a figure who looked exactly like Abigail, except she was glowing, she was wearing a flowing white dress, and was barefoot.

"Hi!" the figure said.

"Who are you?" Abigail asked.

"I'm your guardian angel. I was sent here to make sure you don't do anything dangerous." the figure replied.

"Oh really? Well, where were you the time I got my tongue stucked on that pillar of Ice? in Arendelle? Or the time I got my head caught in the back of that weird looking chair? Or the time I trapped myself in the birdcage? Or the time when I..." Abigail started to ask.

However, before Abigail could finish speaking, the Guardian Angel spoke.

"Give me a break, princess! Your asking too many questions. What I mean is, you can't just run away from home because people need you!" the Guardian Angel replied.

Abigail scoffed.

"Peoples need me? Yeah right, the whole world would be a lot better off without me." Abigail said.

"Oh yeah?" the Guardian Angel asked.

Abigail nodded.

"Yeah. And right now, I wish that I was never born!" Abigail shouted.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. When the light faded, Abigail and the Guardian Angel found themselves in the throne room at Peter and Kimi's castle back in Richmond.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, May 18th 2025"<em>

"Hey, this looks like my throne room! Only it's different." Abigail said.

What Abigail said was true. Instead of there being four thrones in the throne room, one for Peter, one for Kimi, and two small ones for Abigail and George, there was only Peter's throne.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. You see, this is what the world would look like if you were never born." the Guardian Angel said.

"Wow! So, how is this world different?" Abigail asked.

Suddenly, Peter walked into the throne room and sat down in his throne.

"Hey, look! It's my daddy!" Abigail cried happily.

Abigail ran over to the throne and attempted to hug Peter. However, when she reached out her hand to touch him, it went right through Peter's figure.

"Hey! My hand goes right through him!" Abigail said.

"Of course it does, Abigail. That is because you do not exist! People in this world can't see you, they can't hear you, and they definitely can't play with you." the Guardian Angel said.

"Oh." Abigail said. She then said "I don't like this, angel guy.".

"Well, this is only the beginning." the Guardian Angel said.

Abigail and the Guardian Angel headed outside, where they found a red car that was perfectly sized for the two of them.

"What's that?" Abigail asked.

"It's my car. Now get in." the Guardian Angel replied.

The two of them got in and the Guardian Angel started driving down the street. After a few minutes, Abigail spoke.

"So, why is my daddy alone?" Abigail asked.

"He is alone because he never met your friends parents, so the only friends that he has are The Disney Characters and the Nickelodeon Characters." the Guardian Angel replied.

"Okay. But what happened to my Uncle Chuckie and my mommy?" Abigail asked.

"Well, for starters, in this world, your Uncle Chuckie and your mommy aren't brother and sister." the Guardian Angel replied.

"What? What happened?" Abigail asked.

"Your Grandpa Chaz and your Grandma Kira never knew each other. I'll show you, but in order to do that, we need to go to the past." the Guardian Angel replied.

The Guardian Angel made the car go into flight mode and they started flying away from Richmond. As soon as they got into the sky, the Guardian Angel activated a time portal and flew the car through the portal.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Unknown, February 10th 2001"<em>

After they flew through the time portal, Abigail and the Guardian Angel appeared in the past and the Guardian Angel continued piloting the car. As they flew, the Guardian Angel decided to tell Abigail why Chuckie and Kimi weren't siblings in the alternate timeline.

"Do you remember how your Grandpa Chaz met your Grandma Kira?" the Guardian Angel asked.

"Yeah, my mommy and daddy told me about what happened. Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, and Emily's mommies and daddies went to a place called EuroReptarland so Adam and Emily's grandfather could repair a giant Reptar toy that he invented, and Grandma Kira worked there." Abigail replied.

"Well, in this world, Adam and Emily's grandfather stopped inventing before he made the Reptar toy. So, he never built it, the dinosaur wasn't sent to Paris, he never was called to repair it, and he and the others never traveled there." the Guardian Angel explained.

"So Grandpa Chaz couldn't meet Grandma Kira!" Abigail exclaimed, understanding the problem.

"And because of that, they never married and your dad never met your mom, resulting in you and George never being born." the Guardian Angel explained. She then sighed and asked "And do you remember who wanted to marry your Grandpa Chaz?".

"Yeah, that Coco woman." Abigail said, frowning at the memory of how Peter and Kimi had described her.

The Guardian Angel nodded.

"Unfortunately, in this world, your dad and his friends never went to Paris, so Coco didn't lose her job and was never arrested by your dad, and she was never executed by your dad because she never tried to kidnap you and your brother back in January. And she didn't try to marry your Grandpa Chaz because they never met either, but instead she faked a wedding with an actor and a kid that she paid his parents to pose as the man's son. And, since her boss wanted her to be a family woman, Coco got the promotion that she wanted. And that's not the worst part." the Guardian Angel explained.

Abigail looked at the Guardian Angel, confused and worried.

"Coco used her new job to steal a lot of money from her company. That means she stole from her bosses, and it was a lot of money!" the Guardian Angel said.

"How much?" Abigail asked.

"Enough for you to buy a candy shop, a toy store, a lot of new cars, all of the businesses in Richmond, and even more." the Guardian Angel replied.

"Wow! That much?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, but eventually, her bosses realized that someone was stealing money from them and they made an investigation." the Guardian Angel replied.

"And Coco was caught, right?" Abigail asked hopefully.

"Not exactly." the Guardian Angel replied. She then asked "What do you do when you do something bad and want to avoid the punishment?".

Abigail thought about it.

"Well, I would look for someone to take the blame." Abigail replied. Her eyes widened and she asked "Coco did the same, didn't she?".

The Guardian Angel nodded and finally stopped her car.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Paris, France, February 10th 2001"<em>

They were in the middle of a street that Abigail didn't recognize, but she realized that it was in Paris because she had been in the city once when Peter and Kimi had some business to do with the French President. However, Abigail couldn't see what was happening because there were a lot of people and police cars in front of them. The Guardian Angel parked the car and, since they could phase through people without being noticed because Abigail didn't exist, they quickly advanced in front of everyone to see what was happening.

Abigail gasped in shock. In front of her were a bunch of police officers that were speaking French and two of them were dragging Kira to a patrol car. The woman was crying and trying to escape while looking off to the distance. Abigail turned her head to see what Kira was looking at and she saw Kimi, who crying loudly and trying to reach her mom, struggling in the arms of another cop.

"No... NO! SHE IS INNOCENT! COCO IS THE BAD GUY! THAT WOMAN IS MY GRANDMA KIRA! DON'T YOU SEE MY MOMMY CRYING? DON'T TAKE HER AWAY, PLEASE!" Abigail yelled at the cops.

The Guardian Angel hugged Abigail to calm her down. The four month old princess struggled for a minute, but she eventually remembered that nobody except the Guardian Angel could see or hear her, so she cooled down but started crying a little when noticing Kimi bursting into tears.

"Your mom will be okay, Abigail. The cops will send her back to Japan, to your biological grandfather's family. However, your grandmother will get Coco's punishment and your grandmother and mom will hardly see each other for many years." the Guardian Angel explained.

Abigail couldn't turn her sight away from Kimi and she hardly noticed when the Guardian Angel called her over to the car again and made her sit in there.

"Angel guy... what happened to everyone else?" Abigail asked, sobbing and having found her voice back after a few minutes of silent driving.

"I'll show you." the Guardian Angel replied.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto, California, May 18th 2025"<em>

The Guardian Angel brought the car back into the present and she drove the car to Modesto. Once they got there, Abigail and the Guardian Angel drove through town. As they did, they saw a bunch of babies running wild. Abigail even spotted Cassi leading Benjamin, Megan, and Darin as they ran wild and caused destruction.

"Where are we?" Abigail asked, now calmed down from what had happened.

"This is where your cousins and friends live, Abigail. Only without you." the Guardian Angel replied.

"Well, why are all the babies causing so much trouble?" Abigail asked.

"I guess that there is no one around to tell them what to do and not to do." the Guardian Angel replied.

They continued driving and they eventually arrived at the Pickles house.

"Let's see how Adam and Emily are doing without you." the Guardian Angel said.

They headed inside the Pickles house, where Adam and Emily were covered in cuts and bruises and making a mess of things.

"Hey, stop! Stop you guys!" Abigail cried.

"They can't hear you remember?" the Guardian Angel asked.

"Oh yeah." Abigail muttered.

The two of them then watched Adam and Emily.

"Where are the dishes?" Emily asked.

"Don't worry, Emily. I know where they keep the glass junk." Adam replied.

Adam and Emily then ran off. Meanwhile, Tommy, Lil, Dil, Wendy, Stu, and Didi were off to the side on a couch, crying, as they watched their home being destroyed by Adam and Charles.

"My home! My beautiful home!" Didi cried.

"If only there were one baby, one mature and responsible baby, who would set a good example and tell them that it's wrong." Dil said.

All of the grown ups started to cry.

"This is really bad, angel guy." Abigail said.

The Guardian Angel sighed and led Abigail back to the car.

"Come on. We've still got one more place to see!" the Guardian Angel said.

* * *

><p>Afer driving, they arrived outside of the Finster house, where they spotted Charles and Rachel, who were looking sad, sitting on the ground, and doing nothing.<p>

"This is Charles and Rachel's house. Pretty sad, isn't it?" the Guardian Angel asked.

"Why are my cousins out here? Why aren't they inside, playing with their toys?" Abigail asked.

"Camden took their toys." the Guardian Angel replied.

"Well what about their house?" Abigail asked.

"She also took their house." the Guardian Angel replied.

"Well what about Uncle Chuckie, Aunt Nicole, and Grandpa Chaz?" Abigail asked.

The Guardian Angel nodded.

"You mean..." Abigail started to ask.

However, before Abigail could finish speaking, the Guardian Angel spoke.

"Yep, she took them too." the Guardian Angel replied. She then explained "One day she just came by, booted Charles and Rachel out, and took over. She just kept yelling and yelling until she got her way.".

"Wait, what about Bob? Didn't he or his parents intervene?" Abigail asked.

"No, they didn't." the Guardian Angel replied. She then explained "You see, when Bob was 2 years old, his mommy was in an accident, which damaged her voice and made her unable to sing. Eventually, Bob and his family became broke and left town.".

The two of them then walked inside. Inside the Finster house, a tall stack of cookies sat in the middle of the kitchen. Chuckie, Nicole, and Chaz were trying to move the giant stack to Camden, who was as fat as a pig and was lying on the floor of the garage, barely able to move.

"More cookies! And make it snappy!" Camden ordered.

"Hurry, Chuckie and Chaz! We can't keep Camden waiting." Nicole said.

Abigail gasped.

"Oh no, it is true. Camden really did take Uncle Chuckie, Aunt Nicole, and Grandpa Chaz." Abigail whispered.

"And it gets worse." the Guardian Angel said.

The Guardian Angel then led Abigail into the garage, where Camden was stuffing her face with cookies, drool running down her chin. Charles and Rachel, who was holding a rattle, appeared in the room and Camden glared at them.

"Hey! I thought I told you to stay out of my sight!" Camden snarled.

"Camden? Can we just have one little crumb of cookie? Even if it's already been in your mouth? Please?" Charles asked.

"Sorry, guys, no can do. If I started giving you crumbs, then I'd have to give them to everyone. And come to think of it I'll take that rattle too." Camden replied.

Camden then snatched the rattle out of Rachel's hands. Abigail gasped.

"No, Rachel, don't let her do it! Stand up for yourself!" Abigail exclaimed. She then said "I don't get it. Charles and Rachel never let Camden push them around.".

"The only reason why they are like that is because they have you to back them up. And because you don't exist in this world and because everyone else is not around, they don't stand up for themselves." the Guardian Angel explained.

Abigail then got a determined expression.

"That's the last straw!" Abigail exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" the Guardian Angel asked.

"I mean I'm tired of living in a world without me!" Abigail replied angrily.

"But, Abigail..." the Guardian Angel started to say.

However, before the Guardian Angel could finish speaking, Abigail spoke.

"Look, angel guy, it's some guy's job to be strong and it's an other guy's job to be tough. But me? I've got a job that's just as important." Abigail said.

"You mean..." the Guardian Angel started to ask.

However, before the Guardian Angel could finish speaking, Abigail spoke.

"Yeah! I don't think running away is such a good idea." Abigail replied. She then ordered "Angel Guy, take me home!".

Just then, there was a flash of light and Abigail found herself back in a guestroom in the Finster house, which was where she and George slept when they stayed over at the Finster house during various nights.

"I'm back!" Abigail exclaimed.

She looked out the window and saw that Modesto had returned back to it's normal state.

"No fires, no broken buildings, no Camden town! Oh boy oh boy oh boy." Abigail said excitedly.

Abigail raced out of the guestroom and down to the living room, where she found her brother, cousins, and friends in the playpen.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Abigail asked.

"Our dads brought us over a long time ago, but you were sleeping." Cassi replied.

"We all felt kind of bad about your grandfather's toy getting lost yesterday." Adam said.

"So we brought you a surprise!" Darin said.

Adam, Cassi, and Darin all pulled out CD's from inside their diapers and laid them down on the floor of the playpen in front of them.

"Look, there's shiny toys." Darin said.

"Our mommies and daddies weren't using them, so we thought your grandfather could have them." Adam said.

"Aw, guys, you didn't have to." Abigail said.

"We wanted to, Abby! You're our friend and my sister." George said.

Abigail smiled excitedly.

"Oh my grandfather will be so happy!" Abigail exclaimed.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Kira walked out of the kitchen so she could answer the front door. She opened the door and found Harold and Camden on the doorstep.

"I'm afraid we owe you an apology, Kira. I found Camden throwing this around her room. And since Chaz is the only one I know who listens to Lassy and Folk Dances, I knew it must be his." Harold said.

"Chaz was wondering what happened to this." Kira said, taking the CD.

Harold looked at Camden.

"Now, what do you say Camden?" Harold asked.

Camden looked at Kira.

"Sorry, Mrs. Finster." Camden said.

Harold looked at Kira.

"And she's not going to get dessert for a whole week!" Harold said.

Camden looked shocked.

"What?" Camden asked angrily.

Harold snatched Camden away as they left. Kira closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. Meanwhile, the babies were shocked.

"Wow, Abigail, all that time Camden had the toy." Megan said.

"And I thought it was my fault." Abigail said.

"No, Abby, it wasn't your fault at all." Adam said.

Abigail nodded and the babies started to play with their toys. As they did, Abigail turned to look out the window and she saw the Guardian Angel smiling at her. They waved to one another and the Guardian Angel, flew off into the sky.


End file.
